Fight For Love
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash] The time has come for Edge's neck surgery, but first Matt Hardy wants one last night of partying. Words are said, emotions are shared, and a ring is accepted. But there are many hurdles in their way as Edge and Matt fight for their love.
1. The Last Night Out

**Fight For Love**

**By Archangel**

_**Chapter 1: The Last Night Out**_

"So do you know any of the places around here?'

"You think that a country boy from Cameron knows his way around _any _city in _Australia_?"

"Good point," Adam chuckled.

"Now you're sure that you're okay tonight? Your neck isn't hurting or anything?"

"Matt, I told you I'm fine. I wanna go out! You promised you'd get me completely shitfaced drunk and you're stuck with that now. No weaseling out of it."

"I just didn't want you to be in pain while we were in some bass pounding club."

"The only moment I'll be in pain is when I have to watch you dance!"

Matt narrowed his eyes over at his passenger for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road. This was going to be the last time he and Adam got to go out and party before the surgery. Adam's neck had finally taken all that it could handle. He was scheduled for the same surgery that had been performed on Kurt Angle, Steve Austin, and Matt's best female friend Amy Dumas. He'd be gone for about year in order to heal and go through therapy so he could return to the business without threat of killing himself in the ring. Matt had sworn that this night would be one of the best nights ever for the two of them. It was unfortunate that some of the others couldn't have come along as well, but in a way it seemed even more special that it was just the two of them. Adam was Matt's closest friend aside from his own brother.

Finally Matt decided on a particular club that he had been told to start at by some of the guys in the locker room. It was a strip club, but not one of the typical ones where the guys sit around silently and stare while trying not to let anyone see them jerking off. Instead this one seemed more like a women's strip club, with flashy shows and bright lights and loud music. The guys still didn't scream and holler like women do, but it was a refreshing change from the usual drab place. Once Matt paid the cover charge the two of them stepped into the middle of a party. The girl on center stage had long blond hair. Adam was thrilled already, being that he loved blonds, and told Matt to go order him a drink. And so the night began.

About four hours and six clubs later Matt was engulfed in the center of a dance floor, completely unknown and anonymous in such a crowd. His hair was loose and wild around his face. He had shed one shirt during the evening and remained only in one of his old black fishnets paired with his red pants. Caught up in a remix of his favorite Linkin Park song he danced without care as to how good or bad he may have seemed to anyone around him. He was lost. His eyes were closed. He was also completely drunk and the heat of the alcohol in his blood reddened his cheeks and made his forehead damp. He didn't care. He was having the time of his life. And he knew that Adam was too, even if he wasn't there at the moment. But then Matt was surprised as Adam came up behind him.

"Damn you can't dance at all," he said near his ear.

Matt could smell the wine on his breath, drawing back quickly. "Ya need a mint!"

Adam breathed into his own hand for a second and blinked like he'd been sprayed in the face with the world's worst cologne (that would be Adidas). Matt laughed at him and went back to dancing even if he was terrible. No one else seemed to care that he sucked. He was getting smiled at by all sorts of people. Of course, who wouldn't smile at a well muscled man with long black hair and a fishnet shirt?

"How can you humiliate yourself like this?" Adam cracked.

"I'm not embarrassed! I love to dance!" Matt turned to face him, not stopping his movements. "Yer the one that's too shy to even try!"

"I am totally not shy!"

"Then dance!"

"With you?" he asked in surprise.

"And why not? Ya dance with Jay."

"That's a whole different matter completely, Matty," he laughed, a small blush coming to his face.

"Chicken monkey!"

Adam's jaw dropped at having one of his own made up insults being thrown at him. Matt laughed and stuck his tongue out at him. Of course it was enough to get Adam riled up. Next thing Matt knew he had a dance partner that was way too advanced for his two left feet. Thankfully Adam knew how to compensate by placing a hand on Matt's hip to guide him, moving him in a mirror of his own steps. Conveniently enough the song changed to Edge's entrance theme.

"Oh, now that's just fate!" Adam said with one his signature grins.

Matt had to wonder how he managed to look joyous and vicious all at one time. Maybe it was those sharp canines among the rest of the pearly whites that did it. The two of them finally found their niche as they danced, Adam staying behind Matt so it wasn't so obvious that he was leading. Adam finally let himself get lost in the music and movement like Matt had earlier, his smile staying on his face now.

A little while later he followed a stumbling Matt off of the dance floor and towards the door. Outside he signaled for a taxi. They were both far too drunk to drive back to the hotel now and it was too late to call anyone to come pick them up. Not that they really knew where they were anyway. The two of them piled into the backseat of the cab, Adam telling the driver where they were staying and to take it easy on sharp turns and things less he wanted to clean vomit out of his cab. He fell back against the seat again and Matt fell against his shoulder a second later. They looked at each other with accomplished smirks.

"Did ah keep my promise?" Matt asked with his southern accent thickened by drink.

"Yeah, you did. I'm completely wasted."

"Good. Then ah did a good job." He sighed quietly. "This is the last night."

"Don't start that yet. Save it for when I'm really leaving."

"Ah can't help it. Ah'm gonna miss ya."

Adam put one arm around his shoulders, not answering him again. He knew that it'd progress until they were both depressed drunks instead of happy drunks. That was the last thing he wanted. He was glad that Matt had done this for him. He knew he'd always remember it. The best going away gift ever.

They arrived at the hotel, Adam having to count the money to the driver because Matt couldn't concentrate hard enough. Then the two of them went in and straight to the elevator. Their rooms were on the same floor thankfully because the elevator ride made them both a little woozier. Matt's arm clung to Adam's waist as the blond leaned on his shoulders while they made their way down the hall. Finally Adam pushed Matt against the wall to keep him from falling over as he unlocked his door.

"Come in. You can just stay with me tonight," Adam suggested.

"But my room is just down the hall."

"Just come on, Matty. The bed is only a few feet away. Your room is at the end of the hall."

Matt looked into the room at the bed then craned his head around to look down the hall. He groaned and turned back around quickly, pushing past Adam. He grinned and shut the door behind them. Matt pulled his fishnet over his head and tossed it aside before falling across the bed. He rolled onto his back after a second.

"Did ya have fun tonight?"

"I had a blast."

"Ah'm glad. Ah really wanted to make sure ya had fun." He sighed for the second time that night. "Ah am really gonna miss ya."

"I know." Adam came over closer to look down at him. "I'll miss you too."

Matt struggled to sit back up, reaching out to wrap his arms around Adam's waist. He pushed his face into the black satin shirt to nuzzle the slightly pudgy belly beneath. Adam put a hand on the back of his head to pet the untamed black curls that were dampened with sweat still. He felt closer to Matt than ever. He knew that only Jay would've done something so kind for him, but he wasn't here. Matt had reached out for him, become his new best friend, and kept him from going crazy with loneliness. Not that Jay could ever be replaced. Matt did a damn good job at filling the void in almost every way. Every way, but one. He looked down at the bare-chested man in his arms in a new light. Would it be possible to get his attention in that way? Well, he was drunk. That took out half of the effort. But could Adam really take advantage of him when he was wasted? Then again he was wasted, too. That seemed like a good enough excuse.

Adam took Matt's shoulders and gently pushed him back. Matt let go of him, looking up as Adam lowered him to his back again, leaning over him. Their eyes locked. Matt didn't make a move when Adam's lips met his own. At least not at first. Soon enough his eyes fluttered closed and he opened his mouth to the swipe of Adam's tongue, kissing him back tenderly. He felt hands come down on his body, running over the curves of muscled flesh, long fingers tracing patterns over his skin that made him shiver. It felt wonderful. He would've never thought that the touch of another man could have this effect upon him. What was better was that it was Adam. Someone he knew and trusted and cared about. He lifted his hands to bury his fingers in the thick blond hair that hung down over him, feeling the passion that Adam was trying so desperately to get from him. He broke their kiss to look up at him.

"Adam." He barely recognized his own voice as it echoed back to him with a deep husky sound, his accent thicker than ever. "Ah've nevah done this before."

"I know. Don't be scared."

"Ah'm not."

But even as he said it, he started to tremble just slightly. Adam was unfastening his pants. He laid light kisses over his abs as he pulled his clothes off of him, piling them to one side. He kneeled down in front of the bed as his lips met the inside of Matt's thigh and his tongue darted out to flick over the tender area. He got a gasp in return for his efforts, but managed to get a long moan as he ran his tongue up higher. After shoving his hair back out of the way he lowered his head again to trail his licking over Matt's hardness, taking him by hand and mouth without any hesitation. Fingers clenched and pulled at his hair as he worked his magic on the poor boy beneath him. It was only a few moments that he had Matt crying out in rapture, begging for him to stop lest he be spent far too soon. Adam had no intention of that happening so he reserved himself to only teasing as his hand trailed down lower between Matt's legs. He brushed his fingers over his entrance, watching the muscles in his thighs jump as he tensed.

"Relax," he whispered. "I can't do anything if you don't relax."

"Won't it hurt?"

"Not if you let me do this first. Trust me, Matty."

"Ah do."

Adam kissed his thigh again, sucking lightly on his skin. Again he ran his fingers over him, pushing at him lightly but not quite going inside. Matt sighed purposely to try to relax. He seemed to get used to the pressure easily enough, but now would be the real challenge. Adam took Matt's hand in his free one, squeezing just as he pushed one finger inside of him. Matt gave a small sound and squirmed at the feeling.

"That feels weird," he muttered.

"Does it?" Adam smiled as he reached a little farther. "What if I do this?"

He pushed upwards a little bit, finding Matt's prostate easily as he cried out and his back arched momentarily. Adam grinned up at him when Matt looked at him.

"That's why guys like this?"

"Yep. God must be a woman because She gave us a reason to fuck each other." He accentuated it by brushing over that same spot yet again and watched as Matt writhed in pleasure. "Now do you understand why Jay and I sleep together?"

"Ah get it now. Oh dear God do ah get it!"

Adam chuckled slightly. "Okay, now that you know what you have to look forward to be patient while I work you up to being able to handle me. You're very tight."

"Well, ah'm a virgin technically."

"Oh, I know. And you have no idea how much that turns me on."

Matt would've laughed if not for Adam sliding a second finger into him. He had been totally relaxed until he realized the slight pain that came with this. He laid back and panted at the mixture of feelings he was getting, feeling Adam gently touch him and stretch him. Any moment he touched that one spot again would send Matt into a short frenzy. Soon enough, though, Adam pulled his hand away. Matt watched as he went over to his bag and pulled a bottle out of a side pocket. It didn't take much effort to figure out what it was. Adam tossed it to him.

"Use some of it."

Matt blinked at first, but knew Adam knew what he was doing. He scooted up onto the bed more and turned to lie on it properly, then followed Adam's command. It was cold at first and stung a little, but he knew better than to go without it. Hearing a few stories from Jeff was enough to make him do exactly what Adam told him no matter what it was. He closed the bottle and set it aside, looking up to see that Adam was opening a box of condoms. At least he played safe. He decided to crawl under the covers while he waited, getting surprised when Adam climbed in beside him only a second later. He didn't get a chance to say a word before he had the blond Canadian on top of him, covering him in kisses yet again. Matt felt him press against his entrance and closed his eyes. He was anticipating pain. When Adam pushed into him he shuddered and gave a soft groan. It hadn't hurt much at all, but it certainly felt amazing. Being so inexperienced his body hugged Adam's length completely. Matt could feel every inch fill him. Now he understood why men were gay, and he could vaguely understand why women weren't. This completed it, giving him exactly what he'd always needed, and fulfilled his thoughts of what sex should be. He knew he was doomed. He'd never want a woman again after this.

"Matty? Are you okay?"

Adam looked down at him with concern. He hadn't gotten much of a reaction aside from a small moan and some trembling. But then Matt opened his eyes and he saw the same look Jay had given him their first time. It was utter contentment. It was beautiful to see it in those deep mocha brown eyes. He didn't need another answer from him. He smiled and kissed his lips tenderly, starting to move slowly upon him, reveling in the tight heat that captured him. He enveloped Matt in his arms as he felt his hips meet his own. He groaned in pleasure as they moved together in a sweet rhythm, whispering soft words to one another, lips trailing over sweaty skin and meeting in feverish kisses time and time again. Years of friendship were finally punctuated with a lustful moment. Their goodbyes wouldn't have to be spoken and there would be no tears. The room was filled only with their panted breaths and cries of ecstasy.

Those cries only grew in cadence as Adam shifted his position to push straight against Matt's prostate. He was sure he had heard his lover cuss at the intense feelings it caused, but with that accent it was hard to tell exactly what he was murmuring in between kisses. All Adam knew was that with each thrust Matt seemed to squeeze him even tighter, making it all the more difficult to not finish yet. He tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere just to calm himself slightly, but try as he might he couldn't block him out. He stared down at the handsome face now framed by his own blond locks wherever Matt hadn't grabbed hold of them. His bliss showed on his face with every furrow of his brow and could be heard in every sweet gasp and moan that came from his pouted lips. One hand pulled at Adam's hair as the other clung to his arm. His nails would surely leave marks by the morning. But dear god he was so beautiful like this, with the sweat trailing down his temples and his hair sticking to his neck.

"Matty, vous êtes beau. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un si beau," he muttered near his ear in a language he'd been forced to learn and fallen in love with.

"Oh God, Adam, ya speak French," he gasped and shuddered.

Matt's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him to him even harder. Adam cried out in utter joy. If Matt kept this up he'd be done for in only seconds. He forced himself to concentrate. Matt seemed to love hearing French so he decided to use it to his advantage.

"Vos cheveux sont aussi foncés que la nuit. Vos yeux sont aussi profonds que l'océan." He winced slightly as Matt yelled near his ear. "Vous êtes si magnifique."

"Oh God! Adam!"

Matt's scream put Adam's own cries of ecstasy nearly to shame. His body tensed, shaking in the hold of a powerful orgasm that would've left him too weak to move if not for the fact that Adam wasn't done with him. He gazed up at the man who had worked so hard to make him happy, running his hands over him. His mere touch seemed to have a profound affect as Adam gasped.

"Oh mon Dieu… Mon Dieu, Matt, je t'aime!"

Adam threw his head back and nearly howled as he was finally granted his moment of bliss, pushing himself one last time into his lover before pulling away from him. He quickly discarded the used condom before collapsing by Matt's side, getting curled up to instantly. He pulled him into his trembling arms and kissed him passionately.

"Yer so incredible, Adam," he whispered. "Thank you. Thank ya so much."

"For what?"

"For sharin' this with me. It was perfect. Ah had so much ah wanted to say, but now there's no need." Matt squeezed him tightly. "Thank you."

Adam hesitated a moment, but then kissed his cheek. "You're welcome, Matt."

Matt kissed his cheek in return before snuggling down into the covers next to him, falling asleep quickly. Adam stayed awake to stare past Matt's shoulder out of the hotel window. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon on this upside down world. One thing Adam knew without a doubt was that he would never forget Australia, or the love he'd confessed in the wrong language.

**End Chapter 1**

_A/N: Here's the translations of Adam's cries of passion. Thanks to the AltaVista Babel Fish for the translations. I hope that they're right._

_Matty, vous êtes beau. Matty, you are beautiful._

_Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un si beau. I have never seen anyone so beautiful._

_Vos cheveux sont aussi foncés que la nuit. Your hair is as dark as the night._

_Vos yeux sont aussi profonds que l'océan. Your eyes are as deep as the ocean._

_Vous êtes si magnifique. You are so gorgeous._

_Oh mon Dieu… Oh my God…_

_Mon Dieu, Matt, je t'aime! My God, Matt, I love you!_

_Legalities: Christian Cage is copyright of TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	2. This Time In English

**Fight For Love**

**By Archangel**

_**Chapter 2: This Time In English**_

He sighed and stared down at the calendar that covered his desk. Smack in the middle was a day circled in bright red and had the words 'NECK SURGERY' written on it. That day was tomorrow. Already he had been called by his doctor and forced to go over the procedure with him yet again in preparation. Starting tomorrow Adam would officially become temporarily handicapped. He'd go through the surgery, get to spend a good amount of time drugged to keep away the pain, and then he'd start his long, long, _long_ road to recovery. It was guaranteed to be no less than a full year. He sighed again and dropped his cell phone on top of the red circled day. He didn't want to even think about it much less see it.

A good distraction came when his doorbell rang. He hurried through the house to the front door and threw it open. He nearly had a heart attack at seeing who it was. Matt Hardy looked up at him with a nervous smile.

"Hey."

"Matt. What are you doing here?" Despite his surprise and slight unease, Adam was already starting to smile. "I'm shocked to see you."

"Yeah, well… I dunno. Something just told me I needed to see you before tomorrow."

"Well, come in! I'm thrilled!"

Matt seemed to relax incredibly and stepped inside, toeing out of his shoes right at the door. Adam nodded him towards the kitchen. Matt started explaining an interesting dream he'd had about the two of them going camping or something and hanging out together. Apparently that had been the key factor in his decision to travel all the way to Adam's home in Canada despite a tight a Smackdown schedule. Adam handed Matt a glass of orange juice to shut him up finally as he seemed to be babbling again. He was well known to be talkative when not in front of a camera.

"I was just so surprised to see you on my doorstep. I didn't even know you knew where this house was!"

"Yeah, I've been here before. It's the Florida house I haven't been to."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I forgot."

"So, what were you planning to do today?"

Adam thought about that, staring past Matt and out the window. The sun was setting at the back of his property. The moment reminded him distinctly of Australia, basking in the afterglow of the best evening of his life. He knew a sad smile was on his lips before he even looked back at Matt. He shrugged.

"I dunno. I've been doing business type stuff mostly. Getting shit squared away and getting the guest room ready for my parents."

"Oh, they're gonna be staying with you?"

"Yeah, till I can function on my own again."

"I was wondering about that. I'd stay if I could get off from the show, but of course…" he trailed off and shrugged.

"Exactly. That's why I called Mom and Dad. They don't have anything else to do really and Dad can get off from work for it."

Matt gave a 'hmph' and rested his chin in his hand, getting obviously lost in his own thoughts. Adam let him wander away and return to reality in a few minutes, staring at him all the while. He admired the shining black hair that was pulled back so tightly, the freshly trimmed facial hair on the tanned face, and the neat clothes he had worn. Of course he knew a Matt that looked nothing like this. He knew a Matt Hardy whose hair was wildly messy and stuck to his sweaty neck, who had late night beard scruff, and had absolutely no need for clothing at all. Matt looked up at him then. Their eyes met and they knew instantly.

"You're thinking about it, too," Matt said instead of asking.

"Of course I am. How can I forget something that happened only a short time ago?"

"That's why I was nervous to come here. I was afraid of what you'd think."

"I'm not thinking anything. I'm simply remembering a wonderful night spent with someone I care for."

Adam watched the smile spread slowly across Matt's face along with the faint blush that crept into his cheeks. He was so sweet. So loud, arrogant, talkative, friendly, sympathetic, intelligent, talented, beautiful, and sweet. Adam had nearly told him all of that while he'd held him in his arms. In fact he _had_ told Matt everything. He'd told him that he was in love with him. Matt hadn't understood a single word of it. In the heat of passion Adam had slipped into French and then continued it to please Matt's desperate ears. It had surely worked the boy into a whirl, but did little good in Adam's confession. His thoughts were interrupted with Matt chuckling.

"I never knew you could speak French."

Adam smirked, half wondering if Matt was psychic. "Yeah. I had to learn it because we traveled into French speaking areas all the time when I was younger. As you can see, I sometimes forget what language I'm speaking when I'm stuck in the middle of a highly emotional moment."

"I thought I would hear you say things in the ring now and then. I was never sure of what the hell you had said, though. Now I know I was right. It wasn't English."

"Nope. I cuss in French as well. And that came out often during shows. Can't exactly scream 'get off of my motherfucking ladder' when you're in front of the camera."

Matt gave a short laugh. "Say motherfucker in French."

"Baiseur de mère."

"Baiseur…"

"De mère."

"Baiseur de mère. Heh, cool."

"Now you'll know when I'm mad at you."

"I guess so," he laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Man, that really got to me when you started that, too. I dunno why, but it was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard."

"The language of romance," he reminded.

"I know, but it sounds so cheesy when you hear it in a normal setting."

"Yeah, I know! I always feel weird speaking it in front of people who don't know it. I get the funniest looks."

"I didn't give you one of those."

"Sure you did. It went something like this." Adam did an impersonation of one of Matt's passionate expressions, getting him to drop his head to the counter. "It was the best look my French has ever gotten."

"God, do I actually look like that during sex? I feel sorry for people!" he laughed.

"Bah! You were enchanting." He glanced down at his feet for a second. "I told you things like that while I was speaking to you."

"Really? What all did you say to me?"

Adam ran his finger over the lines between the tiles on his counter, thinking about whether or not he should answer that. He could always say he couldn't remember exactly, which would be a lie. Amazingly, even with the exhaustion, the mind blowing sex, and all of the booze, he remembered everything in intimate detail. He could still hear Matt screaming his name if the room around him was quiet enough. Like precisely at that moment since Matt was awaiting an answer.

"Well, let me think." He looked up at the ceiling, feeling nervous under Matt's eyes. "I told you that you were beautiful. The most beautiful person I'd ever seen."

"Awww," Matt cooed with a smirk.

"Oh, you're just digging for compliments!"

"No, no! I'm serious now. Okay? Go ahead. I'll shut up."

Adam sighed and gave him a look. "I said that your hair was as dark as night. I said your eyes were as deep as the sea. And said you were completely gorgeous."

"Wow, you must really think I'm cute," he breathed, truly being serious this time.

"Yeah. I've always thought you were stunning, but I couldn't really just tell you that out of the blue. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand. Did you say anything else?"

"Not really. I think I screamed 'oh God' or something near the end."

"Mon Dieu?"

"Yeah. That means 'my God.' How'd you know that?"

"Well, that was one of the last things you said. That and something else." Matt tapped his chin and strained to remember. "It was something short and quick."

This was it. This would be the perfect moment to tell him exactly what he had said. It'd be perfect to tell him exactly what he felt. Obviously he'd been on Matt's mind for more than just his surgery. He had been thinking about their night together. At least Adam thought. He couldn't be completely sure, though. And what if he was wrong? Would it ruin everything? He didn't want to risk losing Matt as a friend, but he'd never fallen in love before in his life. Even with all his love for Jay he knew that what he felt for Matt was infinitely stronger.

"Tis better to have loved and lost than never loved at all," he said to himself even though Matt was there.

"That's definitely not what you said."

"No, but it motivates me to tell you what I did say." Adam looked at him, locking their eyes in that strange manner they had developed. "The last thing that I screamed out that night, Matty, was this. Mon Dieu, Matt. Je t'aime."

"That's what I was trying to remember."

"Do you want to know what I said?" he asked as he stepped around the counter towards him. Matt only nodded as he stared back at him. "I said, my God… Matt… I love you."

At first there was no response at all. Matt's expression didn't even change as the words slowly sunk into the silence around them. Then Matt finally tore his gaze away to stare at his empty juice glass for another long moment. Adam could only stand there and wait for him to say something.

"Je t'aime means I love you?"

"Oui," he answered in that same language.

"Why didn't you say it in English?"

"When I realized that you hadn't understood a word I'd said I backed down again. I've felt this way for a while now, but haven't been able to tell you. And it took that night… That unforgettable night to finally bring it out of me, but then I messed it up and didn't say it right. I couldn't find the courage to say it again with you thanking me and telling me how you didn't need to say a word."

Matt nodded, seeming to understand. "Okay…"

Adam touched Matt's back lightly, trailing his fingers over the t-shirt that covered him. He felt the small shiver he caused within the Carolina boy. But then Matt sighed and reached over his shoulder, taking Adam's hand in his own and squeezing. As soon as Adam moved closer Matt laid his head on his chest. Soon their arms slid around one another in a warm embrace.

"I love you. Je t'aime. Te amo. No matter how it's said, Matty, please know that I've never felt such powerful emotions in my relatively short time on this planet. I don't know if I'll ever have them for anyone ever again. I don't really care if I do. As long as I can feel like this with you, hold you against my body like this, and keep you here as long as you want to stay, then I'll be happy. I'll be able to leave this world without regret. Except maybe the regret of having to leave you if I die first."

"Adam, you almost sound like you're asking me to marry you," Matt whispered.

"Maybe I am."

He felt Matt's body go rigid in his arms, his head lifting slowly to look at him in utter shock. Adam looked back at him. He thought about what he'd just said. Was that what he was feeling? Is that what he'd just said? Yes. It was. He _did_ love Matt that much. He wanted to be with him forever. This really was the day that he'd tell Matt everything that he felt. He took him by each hand and pulled him off of the bar stool, slowly dropping to one knee in front of him. Matt's hands squeezed his tightly. He was scared, trembling, and his eyes were getting red with tears. Adam licked his lips.

"Matt Hardy, will you marry me?"

There was a frightening moment when Adam was afraid of what Matt's answer would be. The tears coursed down his cheeks and he pulled one hand away to wipe at them. He hadn't answered yet. At last he saw Matt nod his head profusely. Relief flooded him as he came back to his feet, enveloping the emotionally overcome man in his arms.

"Yes," Matt finally choked out. "Yes, Adam, I'll marry you."

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you, Matty, but this wasn't exactly on my list of things to do today." Matt finally smiled and laughed a little at the comment. Adam ran his fingers lightly over the trails that the crying was leaving on his lover's face. "Hmm… Matt Copeland? Or Adam Hardy? They both sound good. Maybe we'll just switch."

"I think I like Adam Hardy better."

"Yeah? I dunno Matt Copeland sounds as beautiful as you are."

"We'll see. And tell me that you do know somewhere that same sex marriage is legal!"

"Of course! Right here in Canada! Everything's legal here. Topless sunbathing, drinking at the age of nineteen, and queer marriages."

"All of that _and_ free health care?" Matt chuckled. "Where do I sign up to be Canadian, eh?"

"You have the wrong accent!"

The two of them laughed, but somehow soon found their lips occupied with other things. Namely each other. They spent their night falling deeper and deeper in love, and already starting to make their plans. With Adam going through therapy it would be a long time to wait, but it was more than worth it. They'd wait forever if they had to. As long as they were together, nothing else in the world mattered.

**End Chapter 2**

_Legalities: Christian Cage is copyright of TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	3. Don't Brush Me Off

**Fight For Love**

**By Archangel**

_**Chapter 3: Don't Brush Me Off**_

Matt hummed quietly to himself as he folded his clothes and put them neatly into a suitcase. Then he turned to the dresser to gather up his shaving kit, putting the pieces back into their leather bag, and it was tossed on top of the clothes. He continued on about his packing as his younger brother looked on in silence. Jeff had been sitting there most of the morning after showing up in Matt's hotel room the previous night. Now as he watched Matt getting ready to go to the airport to accompany Jeff back to Cameron, Jeff wondered what was different about him.

It had started bothering the night before when he had caught Matt staring off into space multiple times during dinner. It was always with the same barely noticeable smile playing on his lips. Jeff hadn't seen that expression before. Ever. He'd seen something similar once. It had been on Matt's senior prom night when he'd gone out with a girl he'd really liked. Still, this look seemed much deeper, more considerate. And getting Matt to snap out of it required at least three illegal firecrackers and an Uzi.

Their conversations had been about the same as always. Updates on everyone on Smackdown!. Then updates on everyone on RAW. Then talk of home and family, various things each of them had been doing on their own. Nothing out of the ordinary. Matt dropped not a single clue. Jeff didn't have a single hint to have reason to believe Matt was different. But he was. Plain as the turned up little nose on his face.

"So what is it?"

"Hm?" Matt turned his humming into a question.

"What's different about you? I've been trying to put a finger on it all morning and I just can't figure out what it could be."

"What're you talking about?" Matt arched a brow.

"You've been walking around here, humming some song I don't recognize, smiling to yourself, acting like you don't have a care in the world. And you keep on zoning out in the middle of my sentences. Remember last night? How many times did I have to get your attention again."

"I said I was sorry for that," he answered with a broad smile.

"You're so fucking happy! I mean, yeah, you usually are, but this is just crazy!"

Matt threw up his hands in an exaggerated shrug and started towards the bathroom to gather up anything else he may have left behind. As he walked past Jeff his hand got snatched and yanked to the side. He turned to see that Jeff might've finally figured it out. He looked down at him looking at the ring he was wearing and waited.

"Where'd this come from?" Jeff asked as he fingered and toyed with the ring on Matt's finger.

"Someone special. You can take it off to look at it if you want."

Jeff slipped the ring off to study it a little closer. It was gold with a large square diamond in the center. A little on the plain side, but stunning in its own way. Turning it side to side Jeff discovered that there were barely visible hearts etched into the surface. That gave the obviously male ring a small feminine touch. Then he glanced inside the band to see there was more engraving, but he couldn't see in the poor lighting. He frowned and followed Matt to the bathroom to let the fluorescent lights shine on the ring.

"Adam aime Matt. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's pronounced 'em' not 'aim'," he said and took the ring back. "And it's French."

"Okay. So what's it mean?"

Matt smiled fondly at the ring as he slid it back on to his third finger on his left hand. He was surprised that Jeff was having such trouble figuring it out. Then again Jeff didn't know about anything that had taken place in the few weeks. Actually it was nearly a month now that Matt had been officially engaged. He hadn't told a soul yet. Instead he had been waiting for Adam to recover from his neck surgery so that they could make their announcement together.

"It means… Adam loves Matt," he said quietly.

"Adam loves… Our Adam? Copeland?" Matt nodded. "He's in love with you?"

"Oh, much more than that, little bro." He flashed the ring in Jeff's face. "Think about it. It's on the left hand. It's a diamond."

Jeff's green eyes went wide at that, one hand coming to his mouth to hide the fact that his jaw had dropped.

"You're engaged?" he squeaked.

"Hey, you finally got it."

Jeff decided to take over the girly squealing department by screaming and tackling his brother to the floor. Thankfully Matt had anticipated it and kept himself from smacking his head on the toilet or the floor. Jeff hugged him, repeating the words 'oh my god' over and over again. Matt could only laugh. He hadn't expected this to come until after he got questioned about his sexuality.

"Holy shit! Matt! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Adam and I were going to tell everyone once he was able to walk around a little more. But I guess it's okay to tell you."

"When did this happen? When did you even start dating? And hell for that matter… Matt, when did you turn gay?" he exclaimed.

"Um, the same night that I slept with him?" he gave a nervous grin.

"You fucked? Oh my God you already fucked? Oh, you're so in trouble. No white dress for you!"

"Ass!" Matt laughed and whopped Jeff in the side of the head. "Will you let me up now? We still have a plane to catch ya know."

"Okay, okay, but I want to know everything. I'm so out of the loop!"

Matt chuckled as Jeff pulled him to his feet. "There isn't much of a loop to be in, Jeff. This all happened in the matter of a week and a half."

"What? How's that work?"

"Long story. I'll talk while I walk. Is your stuff already packed?"

"Yeah, my stuff is all in the car. We can go straight to the airport."

So the two of them started off, Matt chattering about Adam as they went. He retold the whole story of their night in Australia from beginning to end. Jeff wouldn't let him leave out the juicy details either so Matt was blushing through half of the story. Matt also told him about how much he had started missing Adam and thinking about him constantly. Then when he had started having dreams about him as well he had gone to Canada to see him. He repeated every joyful second of Adam's proposal with a shaky voice and tears in his eyes. By the time he got Jeff caught up they were sitting in first class on a plane Carolina bound.

"There. That's how it all happened. And since I know you'll ask, it was a month ago next Wednesday," Matt finished.

Jeff handed him a can of Coke as reward for the story. "Here, you probably need this."

"Thank you."

"I just can't believe that in a short time you turned gay, had your first sex romp with a guy, fell in love with said guy, and are engaged to marry him. I just don't know what to say."

"I don't really know either. I've just never felt like this before. I mean, I've always been closer to Adam than anyone else aside from you. And I've always thought he was handsome, but I figured he was just that type of guy ya know? The kind that's so gorgeous even straight guys think he's hot."

"Oh, he is like that. Definitely."

"Well, I never thought that my opinion of his looks was a hint of being gay. Because I never thought of him in a sexual way. I've never been attracted to men really. Though, I have helped you pick them out now and then."

"You always pick good ones, too."

Matt eyed Jeff for a moment. "Are you trying to patronize me?"

"No. I'm just thinking about you and the things you do and I'm realizing you've been queer from day one."

Matt wasn't sure whether to take offense or not. "Okay Sherlock, how do you figure that?"

"Think about it. You love to dress outrageously, you paint your nails now and then, you check out guys supposedly for me, and you've never really had a steady girlfriend. When you have actually shown interest in a girl it was usually to get something from her."

"Not always."

"I don't mean just sex. Like you dated Cheryl so she'd go to prom with you. Then you went out with Lisa because you wanted her to get you that one job. And let's not forget your on again off again relationship with Tara! You loved her during the summer and hated her in the winter just so we could swim in her pool!"

Matt was blushing profusely by then, realizing that Jeff was right about his poor dating habits.

"There've been other girls besides them."

"Yeah, the ones you slept with. Or the fans that you batted your eyes at and lured into the room with us."

"Sometimes two and three at once," he grinned.

"Not that it wasn't fun!" Jeff laughed. "But we all know that those were only to relieve some tension."

"Sometimes you just need to get your fuck on," he muttered.

"Amen."

"So I'm gay."

"Yep."

"Totally gay."

"Flaming."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Gay in the womb."

Jeff ducked the backhanded slap that came his way only to have it rebound off the chair and hit him in the back of the head. Of course despite that both brothers were laughing hysterically. It took them a while to calm down, but dirty looks from the stewardesses helped.

"Congratulations, by the way," Jeff said.

"For turning gay or getting engaged?"

"How about both?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"So how are we gonna break it to Dad that he's not gonna get any grandchildren from either of us?"

Matt blinked and lowered the magazine he had picked up. He looked over at Jeff with a worried expression. He hadn't really given it much thought. Telling his father about his engagement to Adam had seemed like a joyous thought until now. He had forgotten all about the hopes of the Hardy name living on. In fact he had forgotten completely about the talk he and his father had had about the subject.

"Oh no. Jeff, I fucked up."

"What? How?"

"I promised Dad I'd give him a grandson."

"Oh c'mon. You can't promise something like that. Even if you were straight there's no guarantee you could've done it. What if your wife were barren? What if you're shooting blanks? Dad isn't gonna be upset because of this."

"No, Jeff. He is. He really is. After he found out about you he specifically asked me if I was too. I told him no. And he was so relieved and thankful that I'd marry and have kids someday."

Jeff leaned closer and put an arm around Matt's shoulder. "Dad loves you. And as long as you're happy he won't care. Besides, you could always adopt if you wanted to."

"Not exactly the same as carrying on a blood line is it?"

"There are other ways to do it. Technology is amazing." Matt groaned and let his head fall on Jeff's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, okay? Just walk into the house with your brightest smile and tell him you're engaged. Then start gushing about how wonderful Adam is and how in love and happy you are. He'll see what I've seen the past couple of days. He'll see your joy. And he'll at least keep his mouth shut if he does disapprove."

Matt sighed. "I hope you're right."

Adam opened his eyes when he heard tapping at his bedroom door. Thankfully it opened so he didn't have to try to raise up and let them in. The neck brace he wore made it impossible to turn his head, plus the pain and stiffness made it even more difficult to make what movements he was allowed. He spent most of his time propped up in bed watching television just to avoid moving.

"Adam, honey? You awake?"

"Yeah, Mom. What's up?"

"Are you up to having company?"

"Who?"

"Who else?" came the question as Jason Reso suddenly leaned over him.

"Ah! Damn it Jay! You scared the hell out of me."

"Didn't jerk your neck or anything did I?"

"No, but—"

"Then it's all good." He settled himself into a chair by the edge of the bed, staying leaned over so Adam could see him. "You look so comfortable."

"You came all the way here just to bug me didn't you?"

"It's my secondary job. Need the extra cash."

Adam chuckled a bit. "I'm glad to see you, though. I've been meaning to call, but I haven't really gotten to that point yet."

"Can't do much of anything, huh?"

"Not yet. Soon, though. At least that's what I keep telling myself."

"You keep that up. So what's up?"

"A lot actually. A helluva lot."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like I'm getting married." Adam looked over at Jay to see a look of total shock. "I thought that'd be your reaction."

"Married? You're getting married?"

"Yeah. And you'll never believe to who." Jay only shook his head. "Matthew Moore Hardy."

Jay's breath hitched slightly, a small sound coming from his throat. Adam watched as he put a hand to his chest and took a deep breath. He didn't seem excited, though. In fact he looked as if he'd just been told his mother had died. Adam furrowed his brow, wishing he could sit up and face Jay and see him better.

"Jay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just…" He cleared his throat and looked back at him. Adam could tell the expression on his face was fake, but it melted quickly away anyway and he frowned. "No, I'm not. I can't believe you just told me this."

"What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Adam, you just told me that you're marrying Matt! And you're asking me what's wrong?"

"Okay, maybe I haven't been reading Adam and Jay Magazine enough lately, but I thought that best friends were supposed to be happy when things like this happened. Ya know? In fact I'm supposed to tell you, you're supposed to spaz out, then I ask you to be Best Man, and you spaz out more."

"Best Man? I wouldn't be Best Man if you paid me! I'm not supposed to be your Best Man, Adam!"

"Well, what the hell would you be?"

"How about your husband! Ever think of that?"

As soon as he got the words out Jay was crying. He fell back into the chair so Adam couldn't see him, but he knew exactly what he looked like. Adam had seen him cry many a time in their long friendship. He was covering his face with one hand, his other arm was wrapped around his stomach. When he felt like he was calmed down he would pull his hand down to cover his mouth, but he would pull his knees to his chest if he could manage it in that chair. Sure enough Adam saw Jay adjust his position out of the corner of his eye.

"Jay, this isn't fair. I can't even sit up to talk to you face to face."

"That doesn't matter. Obviously none of it fucking matters to you."

"What the hell is going on here, Jay? You get pissed off over me and Matt and start yelling and crying over not marrying me yourself? Why?"

"You don't know do you? You really don't have a fucking clue?" Adam heard Jay move again and this time he leaned over him, kneeling next to him on the bed. "I love you. I've loved you forever. You and I have always been together. Adam, we've slept together so many times. How could you do this to me?"

"Oh God… Jay, I didn't know." Adam reached up to wipe a tear from Jay's cheek. "You never told me that you felt that way. I never knew."

"How could you not know? I only dedicated my life to you. I've spent nearly every waking moment I could with you. No matter what I've always been by your side. I even let you pull me into bed." Jay bit his lower lip, biting back the sob that came from his throat. "I gave you everything. I gave you my heart and my body. And you ignored me. And now you love someone else."

"I'm sorry. Jay, I'm so sorry. I just never… I never thought that…" Adam had no idea what he could possibly say to ease the pain he was seeing. Jay's heart was breaking and it was all his fault. "I'm so sorry."

"Really, Adam? You're sorry? Well, so am I." He got up off of the bed and Adam could hear his stomping footsteps move towards the door. "I'm sorry I wasted my life loving you!"

Jay ended his sentence with a slam of the door. Adam was left to stare up at the ceiling above him in complete and total shock. Then soon in overwhelming misery. He had lost Jay. No one in his life had been more important to him. He knew that he deserved this. All of these years Jay had been in love with him, giving him everything he possibly could in order to make him love him back, and he had never even paid attention. He'd brushed him off as just a friend and never even considered him as a mate. And as if it wasn't bad enough, there was the fact that he _had_ pulled Jay into bed. They had made love more times than he could count. Which meant that he had lead him on in ways that were unforgivable.

"What have I done?" he whispered to the empty room.

"We're home!" Jeff yelled through the house as he and Matt ceremoniously dropped all of their bags to the floor.

"So I hear!" their father called from the living room.

"Go on, Matty," Jeff whispered. "Just think ecstatic fangirl."

"Fangirl. Right." Matt took a deep breath for a second, picturing Adam's grinning face to make himself smile. "Dad!"

With that Matt ran into the living room, seeing the man sitting in his most favorite chair. He turned off the television as Matt rushed over to him. He hugged him tightly, not even letting him stand up, and then dropped to his knees in front of the chair like he used to do as a child.

"Dad, you're not gonna believe the great news I have. I wanted to tell you when it happened, but then I decided I better wait till I can tell you in person."

Gilbert smiled at him. "Well, you're certainly overjoyed. Tell me what it is. Are you finally getting that title shot?"

"No, Dad, this doesn't have to do with wrestling at all. Look at this." He held out his hand to show off the ring, giving Gilbert only a moment to look at it before blurting out, "I'm engaged!"

"Engaged? You mean someone proposed to you instead of the other way around?"

"I know! I was just as shocked when it happened. I was so stunned, but just so happy at the same time that I started crying like a damn woman!"

"Wow. You must really be in love, Matt."

"I am. Oh God, Dad, I love Adam so much." He sighed and looked down at his ring so he wouldn't have to see whatever expression came to his father's face. "I just couldn't believe it when he kneeled down in front of me. I thought I was going to faint or something. It was so out of the blue, spur of the moment that he didn't even have a ring when he did it. He had this custom made just for me and I got it about a week later. Isn't it amazing, Dad? I'm gonna get married."

Finally Matt stopped his babbling, still staring down at his ring and fiddling with it like he was truly interested. Gilbert had yet to say a single word. Matt could hear Jeff shuffle slightly behind him. In fact Jeff was stepping backwards. That was a sign of something really bad about to happen. Matt slowly lifted his head to see his father's enraged face. He was enraged, but his eyes were shining with tears.

"Adam? You mean that blond pansy that you brought here a couple times before?"

"But Dad, I thought you liked Adam?" he barely managed to squeak.

"I liked him just fine as long as he kept his hands on that other blond twit that was with him. Hell, I even still liked him when he flirted with Jeff because I already knew he was a lost cause!" Jeff huffed at that, but remained silent. "But now I sure as hell don't like him because he took my only real son and made him into another daughter. I swear I may as well have had two girls instead of the two of you."

Matt drew back from him, slowly getting to his feet and stepping away until he bumped into Jeff. His brother's arm went around his waist to support him. He had gotten exactly what he'd expected, yet somehow he had thought Jeff's plan would work. He had actually believed that Gilbert Hardy would be supportive. But how could he have expected such a thing? He hadn't even supported he and Jeff being wrestlers until they made it big.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Sorry? You're sorry? That's not exactly good enough now is it? That's not going to change the fact that I have two queer sons."

"No, it's not. It's not going to change it at all. In fact nothing in this entire world can change that fact that Jeff and I are gay. But I'll bet my career on the fact that something sure as hell caused it!"

"Matty, don't," Jeff warned and took his shoulder.

"No, this is it. I've had it. For years you've bitched and complained about Jeff. You lost all of your pride and faith in him just because he liked boys. You barely treat him like your child because of it. And now you think that you can do the same thing to me?" he growled, pointing a menacing finger at the old man. "Well, fuck you. Fuck you and fuck this entire family! I'm proud of who I am, I'm proud of having Jeff as my brother, and I'm proud that I'm going to become Matt Copeland. Because I'll be damned if I'm going to carry the shame of having the name Hardy anymore. You were so desperate to have our family heritage and name continue on. Well, maybe you should've tried harder to give us the family that we needed."

"Are you blaming me for you not having a mother?"

"No, I'm blaming you for us not having a father."

"Matt, please, stop," Jeff pleaded and tugged on his shoulder.

"No! I'm not going to let him do this anymore." He looked at Jeff with a stern expression. "Don't you remember what he said to you when he caught you making out with Shannon? Do you remember the things he called you? Do you remember the beating you got just for being yourself?"

"Matt, shut up. You don't want to do this," he tried to command, but only ended up sounding like he was begging.

"Do you really want a father who thinks that you're going to burn in Hell for being Jeff Hardy?"

Jeff blinked, surprise taking over his features. "He never said that."

"Not to you he didn't. He said it to me." Matt glared back at Gilbert. "Isn't that right, _Dad_? You wanted to make sure I knew exactly how I would pay if I followed in Jeff's footsteps. You begged and pleaded for me to stay straight that way at least I would be able to go to Heaven with you and Mom. Too bad for poor little Jeffy, though. He'd have to suffer eternal damnation just because he chooses to love whomever he wants."

"You boys both know that it's true. I taught you. I took you to church. You know the Bible forwards and backwards."

"You forget one thing, Dad," Jeff interrupted. "If you read it backwards it becomes the Devil's Rede."

"Maybe you taught us a little too well."

"You really think I'm gonna burn in Hell?"

"You both are. You've condemned yourselves."

"You see, Jeff, he tried to save me from your fate by telling me all about what you did and what would happen to you. He told me that you'd only get AIDS and then die a horrible death and become Satan's bitch."

"I didn't say it that way."

"You didn't have to."

"So you honestly think that's what's going to happen to me?" Jeff asked.

"You chose your path."

"And you didn't even try to stop it? But you did try to help Matty? You didn't give a shit about my fate or my path or my destination because I was gay?"

"It was too late for you."

"You fucker! How dare you pass judgment on me! And then just brush me off as a lost cause! How could you?"

That was all Jeff could stand. He ran back to the kitchen and gathered up his bags to go back to the car. Matt was right behind him. Unfortunately, Gilbert was right behind him, preaching and yelling at the two of them. They didn't acknowledge him as they put everything back in the trunk. It wasn't until they were getting into the car that Matt looked back at him.

"Goodbye Gilbert Hardy. Maybe you'll think twice next time you decide to brush someone off."

To add insult to injury, Jeff flipped him off before joining Matt in the car. The tires squealed before gripping the pavement and tearing out of the driveway of their childhood home. They didn't bother looking back. It was only a minute later that Jeff was curled into the passenger seat, his sobs filling the car with a wretchedly miserable sound. Matt could only ran his hand over Jeff's shoulder as he drove. There was no way to help ease the pain. They were orphans.

"Where do you want to go now, Jeff?"

Jeff hiccupped and tried to stop his tears long enough to speak. "To the only sanctuary we have left."

"The Imagi-Nation it is."

**End Chapter 3**

_Legalities: Christian Cage is copyright of TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	4. Give Me My Love

**Fight For Love**

**By Archangel**

_**Chapter 4: Give Me My Love**_

Jay slowly lifted his head as the sun beamed through the window in his face. He groaned, covering his eyes with one hand. At first confusion fogged his mind as he tried to figure out where he was. Then with the simple act of sitting up he remembered all that had happened. And his tears began almost instantly. He fought to hold them back as he righted himself in the seat of his car. He was sore from the position he'd slept in. Sorrowfully he tried to retrace his steps after receiving the most devastating news of his life the day prior.

He had fled from the Copeland home as quickly as his Corvette could take him, making a menace of himself on the open highway during the middle of rush hour. Of course he had finally realized what would happen if he continued on. Driving at top speed while sobbing as hard as you could usually ended up in a horrible fiery death that took out a bunch of innocent lives with you. He didn't want that. As miserable as he felt he had no desire to die. So instead he slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road, and much like the drama queen he tended to be, rested his head on the steering wheel to cry. Of course, crying was an understatement. Screaming in agony would more accurately describe what he was going through. He kept at it till his body could take no more, finally collapsing across the front seats to whimper quietly with the middle console digging harshly into his side. He hadn't cared. He barely felt it. His broken heart was more painful than anything in the world.

Even as he rested his head on the cold glass of the window his tears still trickled down his cheeks. He had no energy to wail and carry on again, though, he was sure he'd do it again as soon as he was more awake. His only true joy in life had been taken away from him. He still couldn't believe the words that had passed Adam's lips.

"Marrying Matt Hardy. I'm marrying Matt," he muttered, his breath fogging the glass.

His heart had shattered in those few seconds. Seeing the joyful expression on Adam's face as he proclaimed his love for another man had broken him. He felt empty. Numb. Yet there was something brewing in the back of his mind that he couldn't completely ignore. He wanted Adam back. His brain was cooking up a scheme that might set wheels into motion. It would at least make Adam question his true feelings for he and Matt, make him unsure of who he truly loved. No doubt he was already doing that. That is, if Jay had read his expression correctly.

When he had leaned over Adam's prone figure, stared into his eyes and told him of his love, he had seen so many things. Those deep eyes had always been so expressive. They spoke to him as Adam could not. He could see the shock, the guilt, and the remorse that coursed through him. He also could see curiosity and doubt paired with fear. He knew Adam was confused. He knew that there was a relatively small chance for him to win, but would he be given the chance to steal him away?

"Matt and Jeff are in Cameron," he whispered to himself.

He sat up straight again and cracked his neck to loosen it up. Then he started the car to make his way to the next exit so he could turn around. He headed back to the house that he had run from the day before. If he was truly meant to be with Adam, as he believed, then everything would work. He'd get his way.

An hour later he stopped short of the driveway the led to Adam's house, watching as one of the vehicles pulled out. He could see two people inside. Adam's mother and father were leaving. It was perfect. As soon as they were out of sight Jay pulled into the drive and hurried to the front door. It had been left unlocked. Things couldn't possibly be made any easier. He bound up the stairs to Adam's room, opening the door a crack to see him sitting against a pile of pillows, watching early morning cartoons. He pushed the door open to stand there for a moment. Adam looked up at him in surprise.

"Jay… You came back."

"I had to. I couldn't just walk out forever, could I?"

"Honestly, I thought you had. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

He stepped inside the room and pushed the door shut without turning around.

"I couldn't just leave like that, Adam. I wanted to, but at the same time I knew I couldn't. I had to speak to you again."

"Come over here. Sit with me and let's talk."

Jay glanced down at the floor for a moment then came over to the bed. Adam turned off the television then pulled Jay down in front of him, squeezing his hands and not letting go.

"Adam, do you really love him?"

"Yes, I do. I've been in love with him for a very long time. I just never told anyone about it because I didn't think I'd ever have a chance with him."

"Not even me?"

"I didn't think you would want to hear it," he frowned. "Part of me knew that you would be jealous yesterday, but I never expected all of that. I really didn't know, Jay."

"I know. I didn't tell you. I just thought that you knew. Just like I thought that you loved me and I never needed to hear you say it."

"I do love you, Jay. I love you," he sighed, "but not nearly as much or in the same way that I love Matt."

Jay sniffled. "Adam, I just don't know how to feel anymore. I thought that we were together. I thought that someday it would be the two of us. Hell, I thought maybe you were just terrified of commitment! But that didn't matter to me. I love you so much, Adam."

He moved closer, pushing himself into Adam's arms and curling against his chest like he always had. He felt the hesitation before those strong arms wrapped loosely around him, not squeezing like they normally would. It was okay, though. He had Adam right where he wanted him already. It'd be impossible for things not to go as planned.

"Jay… I don't know what to do. How can we possibly fix this? I don't want to lose you, but I can't give up Matt for you."

"I know, Adam. Don't worry I know. There's nothing we can do to fix it. We just have to learn to deal with it." He laid a light kiss on his cheek. "I have to try to forget my feelings for you. I have to stop loving you, but I just want one thing before I give you up."

"Give me up?"

"To Matt. I have to let you go because you don't love me." He leaned back enough to look at him, trying to fix his gaze into a look that was half sorrow and half desire, begging him silently. "I just want one thing before I let go. Please, just give me one thing."

He saw Adam swallow with nervousness. Surely he could read his expression easily enough. He had seen this look so many times before. Many, many times. That fact still enraged Jay. He had slept with Adam so many times. Matt does it once and instantly they're engaged. It wasn't fair. But he forced himself to concentrate on the situation at hand before he gave his intentions away too soon.

"What do you want?"

"Let me love you. Just for today. Let me spend one last day with you as your darling Jason." He saw Adam's eyes instantly fill with tears at the mention of his pet name. "Please, Adam? Let me be your darling one last time?"

Adam let out the breath he'd been holding, his eyes falling closed and the tears falling. He did love him. Jay knew it. Why else would he cry like this? Adam loved Jay, he just didn't know it yet. But Jay was going to show him the truth. He'd do everything possible in his power to awaken the passion and romance that Adam should've been giving him from the very beginning. If he would only allow it.

"Okay," he whispered, looking back up at him. "Yes, darling. One last day."

Jay leaned in and pressed his lips to Adam's without another thought. He was thrilled to feel him kiss back, having half expected him not to react because of a sudden faithfulness to his fiancé. But he kissed him softly, reaching up to touch his cheek as always. It was sweet the way Adam always needed to touch him as they kissed. It was just one of the precious things he refused to give up. Thinking about things like that made him all the more determined to sway Adam's heart. He'd do anything he could, anything he felt necessary, to keep Matt away from him.

"Adam," he whispered between kisses, "I love you so much. My dearest, I would do anything for you. I'd die for your love. I'd kill to make you happy."

"I would never ask those things of you."

"I know, but the desire is still there. If you asked I would. I bend to your will." He gently ran his fingers through his hair, careful not to move his head too far in any direction. "You make me melt."

"Jay, please…" he started to protest a little.

"Shhh. Please, let me have this. You said it was okay." He petted Adam's cheek. "There's so many things I should've said. If only I had told you maybe you would be with me instead of him. Please, let me do this."

"I know what you're doing," he whispered.

"No, please, Adam. Give me my chance. I never got the chance to try to win your heart. I thought I already had it."

Adam sighed. Jay gave him no further chance to protest, kissing him again tenderly and reaching for the buttons on his shirt. Adam grabbed his wrists as if to stop him, but then made no more effort to do so, only holding onto him as he slowly opened the shirt to run his hands over his chest. Jay made sure that every movement, every touch, was as tender and loving as he could make it. He needed to show Adam his true feelings for him. He needed to make sure that Adam could feel his love in every touch, see it in his eyes, and hear it in his voice as he whispered sweet words to him.

"Jay, I can't do much ya know. My neck…"

"Don't worry. I'll be very gentle."

"But Jay…"

"Shhh."

Jay trailed his fingertip over Adam's lips then kissed him again, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. He knew Adam loved that. It drove him crazy. Sure enough he got a small moan from him as result. He pulled away from him then and stood beside the bed. He pulled Adam slowly and carefully into his arms, being sure to cradle his head almost like an infant. He picked him up and moved him down the bed to lie him on his back, double checking to make sure that he was comfortable. He could see the nervousness in his eyes and wished there was some way to reassure him that he wouldn't get hurt. But he found out a second later that's not what Adam was worried about.

"Jay, we shouldn't do this. If Matt were to find out he'd kill me. Or worse, he'd leave me."

Jay couldn't keep the hurt expression off of his face. "Adam… He'll understand. If you tell him everything. Please, don't deny me."

Adam gave a slight groan of frustration. He couldn't do all that much to push Jay off of him, especially since he was moving over to straddle his hips. He didn't want to shove him. It would only hurt his feelings all the more. Plus he didn't need to jar his neck in anyway. That would hurt worse than seeing that desperate look on Jay's face or hearing the begging tone in his voice. He was nearly whimpering every time Adam tried to deter him. He knew that Jay needed his closure, but was this really a wise way to go about it?

"Jay, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"You don't want to love me, Adam? Think about it. This will be the last time you can ever hold me or touch me or kiss me. Do you want to give me up so quickly? You want to just push me away without saying goodbye?"

"Damn it why do you have to say all the right things all the time?" he whispered.

"Because I've spent a lifetime with you. I know how you feel and think. I know that you feel the same as I do. You love me, Adam. You don't want to just let go."

"Jay, I do love you, but—"

"Sh! No more. Don't say the rest of that sentence. Just say the first part again. Please? Give me my love."

Adam shivered as he felt Jay's hands trail over his sides, sending tremors of pleasure through him. It only served to remind him how well Jay knew his body. He knew every curve, every dip, every sensitive spot, and even every mark that defined his skin. After years and years of living together and loving together Jay knew Adam better than he knew himself sometimes. And as he felt those familiar fingers start to unfasten his pants he began to wonder. Had he really missed the signs of Jay's love? How could he have not seen the worship that filled his eyes? Jay adored him in a way Adam had never considered. He'd had love his entire life had and never known.

Soon enough Adam and Jay were both stripped bare, wrapped in each other's arms and lost in each other's kisses. This was nothing like their usual times together. They were notorious for being lustful and quick, ranging from just a quick lay to hours of hardcore sex. Neither of them could remember the last time they had truly made love. If they ever had at all. But Jay was going to change that starting right now. He had a lifetime of happiness to secure and an engagement to break up.

He lifted himself off of Adam, slowly moving down his body until he was level with the hardness that had been pressed against his belly only a second ago. He took Adam's length by hand, licking teasingly at the tip before letting him past his lips. He savored the taste and the loud moan he pulled from his dearest Adam. But this wasn't the highlight of their supposedly final time together. He had much better plans. He worked his mouth on Adam a moment or two longer, using this method to get him good and wet, then he slid back up his body in the most seductive and sensual way he could manage. It did the trick because Adam's eyes flashed a little brighter at seeing him do it. Jay sat up and reached back behind him, taking Adam by hand and guiding him to the right spot, pushing down onto him gradually.

"Jay… Why haven't you ever done this before?" he whispered.

"Because you liked being on top of course."

"I wouldn't have protested to a switch." He smiled and raised his hands to Jay's hips, squeezing just slightly. "Just be careful. I don't want to get hurt."

"I would never hurt you."

Jay rose up and then let himself back down just as slowly as before, watching the pleasure mark Adam's face. He made sure that his rhythm was smooth and caused as little movement as possible for him. Adam's hands squeezed onto his hips to move him just as he wanted. He was even smiling through his small gasps and sounds of enjoyment. He was beautiful to watch and from up here Jay could see everything. The muscles that formed Adam's chest and stomach flexed and twitched with every downward thrust Jay put upon him. His skin was already starting to shine with sweat. His golden locks framed his beautiful face, catching the sunlight from the window beside them. And then Adam opened his eyes to stare up at him. The sight of the utter lust in his emerald depths sent shudders through his body, tightening him and getting a cry from Adam.

"Jay, please. Faster."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"If you don't go faster I'll kill you," he hissed.

There was that Brood influence kicking in. Jay gave his signature smirk and did as requested, still being as careful as he could to not hurt him. Adam moaned softly, his hands sliding up Jay's side, pulling him down to kiss him and flick his tongue over his lips. Then reached down between Jay's legs, but got slapped away. He arched a brow.

"No," Jay whispered. "This is for you, dearest. All of me for you."

Adam shuddered at hearing those words, then cried out as Jay pushed down on him harder. He had to brace his feet against the bed to hold himself still, watching Jay sit back up and adjust position again. He rose up onto his feet with his legs hugging Adam's hips. When he came down again Adam nearly screamed. The position allowed him deeper into his lover and caused Jay's body to tighten on him incredibly. He couldn't believe the rapture that was filling him. He wanted so much to arch his back, to push up to Jay's thrusts, to throw his head back as he yelled, but his neck brace held him prone. All he could do was moan out his bliss and cling to Jay's thighs as he rode him.

"Oh my God…"

Jay stopped instantly. That hadn't been Adam's voice. He looked towards the door to see it standing wide open, and two very shocked figures standing there. It was Matt and Jeff. Before he knew it he was shoved to the side and Adam was trying his damnedest to get up. Jay turned around to sit and watch as Matt stared at Adam in utter shock.

"Matt! Please, don't think the worst. I can explain this," Adam said quickly, holding onto his neck as he finally sat up.

"I bet you can. There's always an explanation for everything," he said quietly, sounding extremely calm. Of course everyone in the room knew that it was when he was quiet that he was ready to kill someone.

"Matty, please. Try to understand. Just let me get dressed and we'll talk about this."

"Okay. Fine. We'll talk about it," he turned his dark eyes on Jay suddenly, "after I get rid of your mistress."

Jay's eyes went wide at that. If he wasn't scared of the expression on Matt's face he would've laughed at him, told him he was more than just a mistress. In fact as he thought about it he started to smirk and chuckle a little. Even Adam turned to look at him then. He couldn't help it, though. In a way he had still gotten what he wanted. Matt wouldn't marry Adam now and there'd be nothing else for Adam to do but cry on Jay's shoulder. He finally gave a cruel laugh.

"You should've known better than to accept a proposal from someone like Adam. He's not a commitment person. He's over emotional, over affectionate, and over dramatic, as long as he likes you. But as soon as the new shine wears off he's right back to what he likes best. Which just happens to be me."

"Jay… You…" Adam stuttered. "You did this on purpose!"

"Actually, no, my setup never involved the Hardy's showing up. I thought they were in Carolina."

"We were until we realized we didn't have any family left there." Matt glanced at Adam hatefully. "I'll have you know that I disowned my father because of you. When he disapproved of our engagement I threw away my family name. All for you. And this," he pointed at Jay, "is how you show your love!"

"That's not what this is! He did this on purpose to try to break us up! Didn't you hear what he just said?"

"I don't care what that pathetic little creep has been planning! It's you, Adam! You were the one lying back and enjoying the ride! You're the one I heard moaning Jay's name when you should've been saying mine!"

"Even if he was with you, he'd still say my name," Jay cracked.

Matt's lips pulled back in a vicious snarl as he looked back at Jay and within second he was across the room, throwing the unsuspecting man into the large plate glass window beside Adam's bed. He rebounded off of it and nearly to the floor, but Matt grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into it again. He held him there this time. His nails dug deep enough into his shoulders to draw blood.

"You think it's funny, Reso? You do? You think it's fucking funny to try to take away the only love of my life!"

He pulled Jay forward and slammed him into the glass again, this time getting it to sink in and spider web with cracks. Jay screamed and arched his back away from the window, blood starting to pour from a wound they couldn't see. Matt didn't care. He wanted him to go through that window and fall to the driveway below. Actually, he would land on the hood of Adam's car from this position, even more painful. He was about to shove him into the glass again when Jeff jumped on his back and yanked him backwards. He lost his grip on his victim, who all but collapsed to the floor. He struggled in Jeff's grasp, knowing he wouldn't get loose until he calmed down, but he struggled anyway. He saw the blood seeping from Jay's back. It wasn't enough. He could never pay enough for what he had done.

"Matt! God damn it stop!" Jeff yelled near his ear.

"Let me go. I'm gonna kill him," he growled.

"Jeff, get him out of here now. And if you don't mind, call an ambulance for Jay," Adam said as he cautiously made his way over to him.

Jeff only nodded and pulled Matt along with all his strength. It wasn't an easy task for the younger brother to control the older one, but he finally managed to at least shove him into the hall. He blocked his path back into the bedroom and pointed towards the stairs.

"Jeff, get out of—"

"You've done enough, Matt. Jay gets the point. Now it's time for you to get it." For a moment Matt only stared at him and Jeff could see the hurt start to come to the surface. "Adam will call you after things die down, Matty. Then you can learn what really happened. Until then we need to leave so you don't get in trouble for what you did to Jay."

Something finally seemed to get through the red haze of rage that had clouded Matt's mind. He turned and went down the stairs, pounding them with his boots angrily as he hurried out of the house. He was pulling the keys out of his pocket when Jeff snatched them. He didn't try to argue. He already knew he wouldn't be able to drive this time. This time it was his turn to curl up in the passenger seat and cry.

"Why did we come here?" he muttered after closing the door.

"Because we needed to. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe you and Adam really did move too fast."

"But I love him!" Matt burst, slamming his fists on the dashboard and starting to cry.

Jeff sighed and put the car in reverse. He hadn't seen this much drama in such a short period of time in years. Their life was starting to rival a wrestling plotline. For everyone's sake he hoped that it would turn out better than what happened on TV.

**End Chapter 4**

_A/N: Yes, I realize Adam would never have been able to have sex so soon after surgery, but for the sake of story development... Just deal with it._

_Legalities: Christian Cage is copyright of TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	5. A Brand New Life

**Fight For Love**

**By Archangel**

**_Chapter 5: A Brand New Life_**

Adam sat on the couch in the empty living room, staring at the fire in the hearth that warmed his home. Laid out across the couch with his head on Adam's lap, Jay snored quietly in his sleep. Adam couldn't look down at him because of his neck brace, but he knew the picture of perfect innocence that Jay projected in his sleep. He knew that his blond hair was falling softly around his cheeks, that his pink lips were parted just so, and that he had one hand tucked under his head like you saw on posters and in movies whenever a beautiful child was sleeping. Picture perfect innocence. His beauty helped to hide the manipulative beast underneath.

A week had passed since Adam had fallen straight into Jay's arms and into his plans to ruin his relationship with Matt. Jay had gotten exactly what he'd wanted it seemed. Matt had left that day. Adam hadn't heard from him since. His phone calls to Matt's cell phone had been refused. Whenever he called Jeff he would get lame excuses that Matt was in the shower, asleep, or had just stepped out. At least Jeff had been kind enough to tell him that Matt was still wearing his engagement ring so that was a positive sign. Not nearly enough to put him at ease.

He turned his eyes down as Jay grunted and stirred, only to roll onto his back in his sleep. Now he was in Adam's line of vision. His thoughts of what he had looked like were confirmed. Jay looked like an angel. Adam had to wonder if that was the real reason he had let Jay stay after all that he had done. Maybe he just wanted a pretty face to keep him company since his mother and father had moved out. He knew that wasn't true in his heart, though. He and Jay had gone through a very long talk after he had gone to the hospital for his back injury. Thankfully it had only been a few minor cuts and glass shards that needed to be removed. Afterwards Adam had insisted that Jay stop his pursuits and accept the fact that they could be no more than friends from then on.

"What if Matt leaves you?" Jay had asked.

"No more than friends. I'm sorry, Jay, but I could never love someone who would backstab me like this."

It had hurt so much to say those words to him, but it was equal to the pain of knowing that Jay had done it on purpose. He had been trying to break he and Matt up. Somehow Adam had forgiven him. He had never really been able to say no to his darling Jason. And Jay had insisted on staying to take care of him while he was still having trouble getting around. It made Adam feel awkward to have him there, but he did need the help.

Like right at that moment when the doorbell rang. He shook Jay's shoulder.

"Hey. Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Go answer the door."

"Oh…"

Jay lazily rolled to the floor and got to his feet, trotting off to get it before the person left. Adam sighed and listened to try to hear who was here. It didn't take much effort for only moments later he distinctly heard Matt's voice yelling at Jay. He rolled his eyes, letting them fall closed as he listened to them bicker for a few moments, but the yelling was drawing closer. He opened his eyes just in time to see Jay and Jeff shove Matt in front of him.

"There! Now talk to him before you go jumping to conclusions about why I'm still here!" Jay exclaimed in a huff.

"I bet I already know why," Matt grumbled.

"I bet you don't," Adam said. "Will you please sit down and talk to me?"

"Jeff is the one who dragged me here. I have nothing to say to you."

"Then you can listen to Adam talk for a while," Jeff said. "Now sit."

"I'm not going to lis—"

"I said sit!" Jeff finally raised his voice and Matt sat instantly. It wasn't often that Jeff would yell at Matt. It was practically unheard of. "Jay and I are going to go for a walk and when we come back we expect to see hearts in your eyes and cherubs flying around fucking your heads. Got it?"

"Right," Matt nodded.

"Good. See ya later."

Jay looked after Jeff for a moment, then back at Adam and Matt with an expression that perfectly said he didn't wanna talk a walk with a pissy Jeff Hardy. Still he shrugged and left the room as well. A moment later the door slammed and Adam and Matt were alone with only the fireplace creating noise around them.

"Are you willing to listen to me now?" Adam asked.

"Only if you be sure to listen to me as well."

"Of course I will."

"Then go ahead. I think I know most of the story already, but I want to hear what you were thinking and feeling during all of this."

"I thought you had nothing to say?"

"I don't really. Not until I know what was going on with you."

Adam sighed. "When I first told Jay about us being engaged I found out something that I should've known all along. Jay has been in love with me for years. He thought that I knew because we were lovers. He's one of those types that doesn't sleep with people unless he loves them. So he assumed that was the reason I got him into bed. And it's just been that way ever since. We've never dated other people or even been interested in other people. It's always been me and him. So you can see why he felt like I was already his boyfriend."

"I guess so. He can skip over details a lot of times."

"Well, I kinda helped this time. You know I'm a horny little prick. I was constantly getting him to sleep with me. I never thought anything of it. Friends with benefits ya know? I never realized that I was leading him on. So what happened last week was partially my fault. I caused him to love me and then I allowed him to do what he was doing."

"Why, Adam? Why did you have to sleep with him again?"

"I had told him about us the previous day. That was when he told me he loved me and screamed at me for betraying him and walked out. Then he showed up again, miserable, desperate. He wanted to say goodbye. He just wanted to be able to be with me one last time before he lost me forever."

"But he had already lost. You're with me." Matt moved over to sit on the coffee table so Adam could see him better. "You had no right to do that."

"I know. Matt, I know I was wrong and I'm not going to make an excuse for it. But let me tell you why." Matt nodded. "In my thoughts, I had caused all of Jay's pain. I led him to believe that I loved him, then I practically dumped him. And in my eyes he was only asking for something that he deserved. After the pain that I had caused to him, and you know I love Jay so much, he's my best friend. After what I had done I felt it was okay for him to ask that of me. And don't think that I instantly said yes. Jay will tell you himself that he had to beg." Adam stopped for a moment, his eyes misting over. "But he was hurting so much and I just wanted to make him feel better. Seeing him like that drove me to tears. He just wanted one last moment to love me and I didn't think that was too much to ask after all these years."

"But you were wrong, Adam. Maybe your intentions were good to him, but what about me?"

"I know, Matty. I know."

"What was I to think when I walked in and saw you like that? And no offense, Adam, but it didn't really surprise me somehow. I mean, you slept with me once and then a little while later we were engaged. Then seeing you cheating on me so soon… It just made it easier to believe that you were that fickle. Just like Jay had said. You're not a commitment person. I believed it."

"But that's not true. It's not true." Adam sniffled, trying his damnedest not to cry. "Matt, I know I fucked up. I'm so very sorry that I had to fuck up so soon. I wouldn't blame you if you handed the ring back and told me where to shove it. I fucked everything up."

Matt sighed. "I don't know, Adam. I'm still so mad at you. I want to beat the holy hell out of you and Jay! But I love you and that's making it difficult to tell what I want to do."

"This is all your decision, Matty. I can't force you to stay. And as much as I don't want to give up without a fight I know that I'm in the wrong. There's nothing I can do except say I'm sorry and beg your forgiveness."

"I dunno, Adam. I just don't know."

Before their conversation could go any further the front door could be heard opening and a loud thump was heard, like that of someone falling to the floor. They glanced at each other for a moment then hurried to the front. In the entrance way they discovered Jeff on his knees, covered in mud and blood pouring from a gash on his head. He looked up at them with a panicked expression.

"They took Jay…"

A rocking motion caused him to open his eyes, but he closed them again quickly as a throb of pain went through his head. In fact his whole body was sore and aching. His senses were slower than usual to come back to him. He opened his eyes again to look around him. There was nothing recognizable. He tried to move, but came to the realization that he was restrained with his ankles and wrists bound behind his back. A gag was pressed into his mouth and tied around his head. The rocking that had caused him to wake up was the movement of this vehicle he was in. He tried to move, struggling against his bonds and groaning in pain. As soon as he made that sound, though, someone in a seat ahead of him turned around. He couldn't see through the darkness to recognize their face. Even as they drew closer he couldn't tell who it was.

"So you're awake, pretty one? I hope I didn't hit you as hard as I hit your little friend Jeff. But we couldn't leave a witness now could we?"

The voice was distinctly male, but he had never heard it before in his life. Which meant one thing. He'd been abducted. Cold washed over him as the reality of the situation hit home. This was one of the greatest fears all famous people had. Having a stalker was bad enough, but to be kidnapped by them… There was no greater horror. God only knew what would happen to him now. He had to find a way out. On instinct he pulled at the ropes that held him, glaring at his abductor and yelling muffled obscenities at him.

"Now, now, Christian," the man cooed his wrestling name. "Don't fight. We're not going to hurt you. Quite the opposite. We're going to love you till the sun rises."

Jay didn't pay attention. He was fighting with all his might to pull from the bonds. All he seemed to succeed at doing was cutting his wrists and ankles and blood began to seep over his skin. Another thing he had managed to do was entertain the man kneeling over him. He glared up at him, but his expression quickly changed from anger to fear as he saw what the man was holding. In one hand a knife. In the other a condom wrapper. He screamed, but there was no one to hear.

"Are you sure about that, Jeff?" Matt demanded

"Positive! They said that they were taking Jay home with them and they had Michigan license plates. They're heading for the border!"

Matt sighed and pushed the pedal of Jay's Corvette harder to the floor. He knew that time was against them already, but with this vehicle they might be able to make up for it. It had been a good thing the keys had been left behind. Matt glanced over at Adam beside him, who was holding onto his neck brace with one hand and the door with the other.

"You okay?"

"Don't worry about me. Just drive, Matty."

"Your neck can't handle this."

"I don't care about my fucking neck right now." He grunted as Matt took another sharp curve. "Jeff, how did this happen?"

"They just pulled up beside of us and jumped out. I tried to fight. Jay ran, but he wasn't fast enough. I saw the guy hit him in the back of the head with something. It was only a second later that the same happened to me and I went down like a rock. I didn't pass out, but I couldn't get up fast enough to save Jay. They dragged him into the van and were gone that quick."

"That explains the mud and the head wound," Matt muttered. "Your head okay, little brother?"

"I'm not bleeding anymore I don't think."

"What color was the… Oh Jesus Christ, Matt!"

"Sorry. It's hard to take a turn at 110 miles per hour."

"Anyway. What color was the van?"

"White. Those creepy ones with no windows except in the front. The kind that all kidnappers use." Jeff shuddered. "We have to find him. I heard them call him pretty."

"Oh God…" Adam whispered.

Matt narrowed his eyes slightly to keep his vision acute as possible at the high speed they were going. If he could've pushed it any higher he would've, but on the curving road he had to make sure that they would've spin out of control. He had little experience with this sort of thing. Racing four wheelers with Jeff through trails and dunes wasn't exactly the same as steering a Corvette through a scenic route at 120 mph.

"Wait. Wait! There it is!" Adam suddenly exclaimed.

Sure enough, on a stretch of straight road they spotted the van miles ahead of them. Matt floored it to the car's top speed on the straight way.

"What are we gonna do, though?" Jeff asked.

"Simple. We're going to run the fuckers off the road," Matt said.

"Oh boy."

"Adam, hold on very tight."

"Already taking care of that."

"Alright. Helmsman," Matt smirked slightly, thinking of a Star Trek episode, "ramming speed!"

Jay yelled and kicked at the man as hard as he could, shoving his feet deep into his stomach and then again into his chest. He had managed to shove himself into the far corner of the back of the van and break the strap that held his ankles to his wrists. He was still bound, but not as badly as before. He could fight back now. It wouldn't keep him safe for long, though. His attacker was determined to finish what he had started. Blond hair was scattered across the floor between them. His ponytail had been hacked off with the knife, supposed to be kept as a memento. He looked at the shredded clothes the man had in his hand, knowing full well that what was left of his pants wasn't going to protect him from the man's intentions. He was going to be raped. His only hope was to anger him enough to make him just kill him. Then at least he'd be free and wouldn't feel anything they did to him after he was dead.

"Christian, why don't you just behave. You always seem so compliant most of the time on the show."

Jay screamed at him again. He hated people who thought his on screen persona was real. But he hated this person even more. He refused to be a play thing for some perverted over obsessed fan. Not without a fight anyway. The man lunged for him again, grabbing his feet when he kicked out again and dragging him towards him. Jay's legs ended up over his shoulders and he felt the man's erection pressing against him. He shrieked behind his gag, trying to twist away, but cold metal pressed against his throat. He stared up at his captor, still unable to see his face. He knew he was done for. It was a choice of lying still and taking it or pushing his throat up into the knife and putting everyone's good time to an end. The knife looked much more appealing.

"Hey! We've got company!" the driver yelled.

The man holding Jay down raised up, the knife turning away from him completely. He pulled his legs free and planted both heels into the side of the guy's face, throwing him to the side. Before he could make another move, the van rocked back and forth from an impact on the side.

"They're trying to hit us!"

Jay couldn't help but think they weren't trying, but succeeding. Another loud collision shook the vehicle and the tires began to squeal as the driver lost control. Suddenly the world became a confusing blur. He was deafened by a roaring sound and felt weightless for a moment. Then he slammed into the wall of the van. Somehow he didn't knock himself out. He knew what had happened, though. The van had flipped. He weakly opened his eyes, peering through his significantly shorter locks, to see bright light near the front of the vehicle. The fire lit up the van enough for him to see the driver hung by his own seatbelt and the man that had been torturing him was motionless a few feet away. It was over. Whoever had crashed into them would surely rescue him. He just prayed it wasn't a hit and run. Then he heard the doors behind him open and cold air rushed through the smoke filled cab. He grunted and tried to roll over, but there was no need.

"Jay!" Adam's voice called just before he knelt by his side. "Jay, are you awake?"

He gave a groan of acknowledgement and shifted slightly to show he was okay. He noticed that Adam's neck brace was gone. He couldn't question it, though. The van was on fire. Adam gathered him up into his arms and moved as quickly as he could out of the small space, running once he was free. He had made it just in time for the gas tank exploded behind them. The shock threw Adam to his knees, but he held tight to Jay, keeping him covered and safe. Finally he raised his head to look down at him, reaching up to pull the gag from his mouth.

"You came for me," Jay choked out.

"Of course. I would never let anything like this happen to you." He petted Jay's hair tenderly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he fingered the chopped ends. "Dear God what did they do to you?"

"Not much. With me fighting and then you stopping them it didn't get far. I'm okay."

"I was so scared that you were gone. I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I knew you'd save me, Adam. I knew it was you when the van got slammed into."

"Not me. Matt was driving."

Jay blinked and turned his head, seeing the Hardy brothers not far away, watching them. He was actually shocked to see the concerned look on Matt's face. He looked back up at Adam.

"Marry him."

"What?"

"You have to marry him. He loves you so much that he helped you save me even after what I did to him. That's far past anything I would do. I can't compare to a love like that."

Adam smiled a little, hugging Jay tightly to his chest. "You will always be my darling Jason. Remember that."

"I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Jay."

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff!" Jeff said as he came over to them, pulling out his pocket knife. "Let's get Jay out of those ropes."

"Hey, not so tight."

"It has to be tight or else it looks sloppy, dingbat."

"I'd rather be sloppy than choke." Jeff growled slightly as Matt fixed his tie for the fiftieth time that day. "I can't believe you wore white."

"Shut up," Matt warned.

"What? You slept with him before the wedding. You can't wear white!"

Matt slapped Jeff in the side of the head and then yanked the tie tighter than he should've. Jeff gagged and quickly pulled it loose when Matt stepped away, chuckling lightly. Matt surveyed himself in the full length mirror carefully. He had chosen, and Adam had agreed, to wear a white tuxedo. Somehow it just seemed right to him. Even though it really wasn't a very good color on him because it contrasted his tan skin and black hair, he still liked how he looked. He just had to make sure everything was in place. His tie was straight, his cuff links were both there, the cummerbund was on properly, and his hair was perfectly pulled back. There seemed to be something missing, though.

"You forgot this," Jeff muttered and turned him around.

Jeff took a small red rose bud and pinned it to the lapel of Matt's jacket carefully, staring at it with a sad smile. Matt noticed it and caught Jeff's gaze to question it. There was really no need, though. He knew all the reasons that Jeff had a happy and sad expression all at once. His brother was getting married. That was all the reason in the world to laugh and cry. They stared at each other for a moment longer before clasping each other in a tight embrace.

"I don't know what to say, Matty," he whispered.

"Just tell me what I want to hear."

Jeff giggled. "I am so insanely jealous."

"We watch too much Simpsons."

They both laughed and pulled back from each other enough to see one another's faces. They were both teary eyed already, but resisting the urge. They could cry later if they wanted. This wedding was being video taped and photographed professionally so they couldn't look bad while in the ceremony. Matt leaned down and kissed Jeff's cheek.

"Thank you so much, Jeff."

"For what?"

"For being here with me through everything. You mean so much to me."

"I know. The same goes for you, Matty."

A light knock came at the door and a woman stuck her head in. "Gentlemen, it's time."

"Oh God…" Matt huffed slightly.

"Calm down. We rehearsed this remember."

"Yeah, I know."

The two of them hurried down the hall to the double doors that led to the chapel. The woman motioned for them to pause just a moment, then she signaled Jeff to go ahead, whispering to him to remember his pace. She smiled at Matt and pulled him forward.

"Take this," she said and handed him a long stem rose. "Since guys don't do bouquets you can't hide your shaking hands. This will give you something to hold onto and fiddle with when you're nervous."

"Thank you," Matt whispered.

"Now take a deep breath and go get married."

She pushed him lightly towards the doorway and he obeyed, stepping out into the light that streamed through the chapel windows. He paused for a moment to glance around at everyone, his face flushing instantly. All eyes were on him. One would think that he'd be used to being the center of attention after performing on shows, but this was a completely different atmosphere. He ran his thumb lightly over a dull thorn on his rose and forced himself forward. He kept his eyes on the floor in front of him. If he tripped he'd be humiliated. When the steps to the altar came into his line of vision he raised his eyes. He glanced over at Jeff, who was sniffling already, and then at Jay, who was sporting a very short new haircut that he claimed made him a 'sexy beast.'

Then Adam stepped down one step and reached out a hand to him. Matt looked up at him, almost forgetting to take his hand and let him lead him up the steps. He was so lost in Adam's beauty. His hair was absolute golden perfection, falling in waves over his shoulders and highlighted all the more by the dark black tuxedo. He glanced Matt over with a smile.

"You look beautiful," he whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Matt relaxed finally, relief flooding him when he heard those words. Somehow knowing he looked good just helped incredibly. Behind them everyone sat down and the minister was allowed to begin. Adam had written the entire ceremony himself, ensuring that it would fit the two of them perfectly. But Matt didn't hear a word of what was being said. He had heard it once before already. All he could do was look at Adam out of the corner of his eye, seeing him looking right back with a sweet grin. It was hard not to laugh at him. Adam reached over and gently took his hand. Their fingers laced together and locked. Through the whole ceremony they didn't let go until it was time to exchange rings and vows.

"Please turn to each other," the minister requested and then looked at Adam first. "Do you, Adam, take Matthew Moore Hardy to be your partner in life; to love, honor, and be faithful to him through good times and bad, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he answered without hesitation.

The minister looked at Matt. "And do you, Matt, take Adam Joseph Copeland to be your partner in life; to love, honor, and be faithful to him through good times and bad, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he barely managed to say above a whisper.

"The rings?"

Matt turned to Jeff for the ring, meeting his brother's eyes for a moment. He had to give a small snicker at seeing Jeff so emotional. Then he turned back to Adam, letting him take his hand.

"Repeat after me. With this ring…"

"With this ring…"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed," he whispered, sliding the golden band in front of the diamond engagement ring.

"And Matt, repeat after me. With this ring…"

"With this ring…"

"I thee wed."

"I thee… wed," his voice cracked as he slipped the ring onto Adam's finger.

"Yours vows of dedication have been exchanged. These rings shall bond you eternally in life. You may now seal your love with a kiss; the first kiss you shall share in your new life together."

Matt looked up at Adam, already trembling with nervousness. Adam's eyes had a smoldering look as he pulled him into his arms. They were interrupted by a loud slamming from the back of the chapel. Everyone turned to look as Gilbert Hardy stopped just inside the doors that he had shoved open. He had a very determined look on his face, his eyes locked on his eldest son.

"Oh no…" Matt whispered, pulling away from Adam to meet his father halfway down the aisle. "What are you doing here? Don't you dare try to ruin this—"

"Now hold on, hold on. Settle your jets, boy." He paused to make sure Matt was listening. "I'm not about to ruin such an expensive wedding and let all of yours and Adam's money go to waste."

Matt furrowed his brow. "Then why are you here?"

"Well… I came to see my son get married." He said quietly, looking very guilty. "If I still have a son that is?"

Matt sighed in relief and instantly hugged his father tightly. "You're too late to give me away, but thank you so much for coming. It just wasn't right without you here."

"I'm sorry, Matt. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and Jeff."

"It's okay. C'mon. There's a seat that was saved for you in the front row."

Matt quickly led Gilbert to the front and let him sit down, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Then he hurried back up the steps to his place, getting a big grin and thumbs up from Jeff.

"Is everything okay?" the minister asked before Adam had a chance.

"Yes. Everything's perfect now. Please say that last line again."

He looked back up at Adam again, listening to the last sentence get repeated for his father's sake. Then he was pulled once again into those strong arms, Adam's hair falling down around his face, and their lips met in the most passionate kiss. Matt threaded his fingers through Adam's hair to push it back as they had planned, to make sure everyone could see. Finally Adam pulled away, pecking Matt's lips lightly one last time, and stood back.

"Please face your family and friends and join hands." They did as told, smiling down at everyone. "With power invested in me by the city of Manitoba, I declare thee wed. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Adam and Matt Copeland."

Everyone started to applaud and rose from their seats. Some of their rowdier friends whistled and cheered for them as Adam and Matt smiled at each other happily. Then they hurried down the aisle, Jeff and Jay on their heels, and headed for the limo that was waiting out front. They had to get to Adam's house before their guests arrived for the party.

"Phew! I'm glad the formalities are finally over!" Adam exclaimed and started tearing part of his tuxedo off.

"You and me both!" Jeff agreed and yanked the tie loose.

Matt sighed and unbuttoned his coat. "Well… We're married."

"We sure are, mon beau."

"Matthew Moore Copeland. Matt Copeland. God, I don't think I'm gonna get used to that."

"Just wait till you have to write it. Then you'll really mess it up."

Matt chuckled and leaned on Adam's shoulder, handing him the rose he'd been holding during the ceremony. "Well, there's only one thing left now."

"Honeymoon?"

They all laughed at the over excited look on Adam's face as he said that. Matt smacked his chest for it, but gave him a kiss still. After a moment or two of making out Jay cleared his throat.

"Hey, we're still here ya know."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me what I was going to say," Matt said.

"Only one thing left?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. One more wedding."

They all looked at him confused. "Another wedding? Who?" Adam asked.

"Them," he said and pointed at Jay and Jeff.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I could see that."

Jeff and Jay both were wide eyed at the suggestions. They looked at each other, glancing one another over with skeptical expressions.

"But he's so weird," Jay said.

"And he's a perfectionist," Jeff snarled.

"Your hair is multicolored."

"You wear women's pants."

"You paint your nails."

Adam and Matt smiled as they watched the two of them bicker, settling back into their seat in each other's arms. They glanced at each other with similar expressions and nodded.

"A match made in Heaven."

"Yep. They're next."

"Good. It'll get Jay the hell out of my house."

**The End**

_Legalities: Christian Cage is copyright of TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
